Deep Down
by Sn0wyDayZ
Summary: Set in New Moon: When Bella was in the meadow after Edward left, she came across Laurent. Instead of killing her, Laurent kidnaps her and brings her to Victoria. When Edward finds out, he is forced to make a tough decision that could hurt Bella.
1. Alone

Chapter 1: BPOV

My gaze swept across the meadow… _our _meadow. Its elegance was hard to look away from as the sun's rays licked the grass, the trees, the flowers... Yes, it was a breath-taking sight, but the only thing that it needed to complete its beauty was _him._ The last time I was here I was just inches away from his exquisite, glittering face. This place was now the only thing that made me know that he was never a part of my imagination, that he _was _real. Realizing this, I wrapped my arms around my torso and slowly sank to the ground, the imaginary hole in my chest trying to free itself of the stitches until it was wide open. Hunched over my stomach, I tried to pull more air into my lungs. I could still picture him as if he were still a part of my world, which bothered me a little. Bad because I needed to forget him like he forgot me, but good because I didn't want to forget him.

My gasping slowed and became more even as I came back into reality. I needed to get back home before Charlie noticed that I was gone for 5 hours. It took me all morning to get here and if I didn't start to head home, it would take me all afternoon as well. With a sigh, I rose up from my fetal position and brushed the dirt off my jeans and sweater. As I turned towards home, I saw something sparkle from the corner of my eye. I jerked back around to find a set of dark eyes staring right back into mine.

"Laurent!" I said, surprised. I had thought he was with the Denali coven. What was he doing here?

"Hello Bella," he greeted me, his voice thick with recognition. He still remembered me. My heart skipped a few beats. Could I keep at least one vampire as a friend? "I didn't think that I would find you out _here," _he gestured at the meadow.

"Hiking," I grinned. "I was just going to ask you the same question. What are you doing here? I thought you were visiting the Denali coven."

"Oh, I was. I like all of those vampires, especially Irina. I hate to be away from her, but I promised that I would be home after I did a favor for someone…"

"Really?" I asked eagerly. This was the first vampire I had come in contact with in seven months. I wanted to spend more time with him to ease the pain of missing the Cullens. "Can I do anything to help you?"

"Actually Bella," He began walking towards me. "Victoria had asked me for a favor, and it has something to do with you."

Victoria? I thought Victoria hated me because of what Edward –wince- had done to James last spring. I then realized what Victoria's favor could be: me dead. But Laurent wouldn't do that, would he? No one he truly loved had been destroyed because of me. He had no reason to hate me like Victoria did.

As a thought about this, the devious smile that spread across Laurent's face confirmed my suspicions. My body was faster than my mind. I turned and sprinted off into the woods without another glance behind me. Something hard grabbed me and my breath was sharply cut off. Before I knew it, I was over Laurent's stone shoulder, which took me the other way.


	2. Her True Blood

Chapter 2: BPOV

The throbbing ache in my head was starting to annoy me as it pounded against my skull. My mind was dazed and my eyelids were still closed. I knew I was half-asleep, but where was I? I felt a cold floor underneath my back and the rustle of wind somewhere from an open window. I forced myself to think of the past, to think where I was. Memories started flooding through my mind, slowly coming back to me. Laurent had something to do with it.

_"Actually Bella," Laurent had said, starting to stalk in my direction. "Victoria had asked me for a favor and it has something to do with you." Asked me a favor… Something to do with you… Victoria… _I wrenched my eyes open. Victoria.

I sat up despite the pain in my body. I scanned my surroundings. I was in a small room with a cement floor, wall, and ceiling. There was nothing in the room but a wooden chair beside me. The glass windows at the top of the walls were cracked and broken. Wind blew through them, making me shiver, but my mind was elsewhere. Where was I? A conclusion slowly dawned on me. I knew where I was; I was in the abandoned factory just at the edge of Forks. How long would it be until Charlie noticed my absence?

"Victoria, she's awake," Laurent's voice came from behind me. I turned and saw him leaning casually against the wall, his eyes watching me. I was about to accuse him for betraying me when I had thought he was my friend when the door to the room flung open and Victoria strutted in.

She looked like what she did in my nightmares: fiery red tangled hair, nostrils wide, and black crazed eyes. I cringed back when she met my gaze, her expression twisting with rage.

"Thank you," Victoria said, turning towards Laurent. "That is the last thing I will ask of you. You may go back to your coven now."

Laurent nodded, his face blank. Without another word, he disappeared into the cloudy and gloomy day that matched my mood. I turned my face back to Victoria's. Instead of glaring, Victoria was smiling a sick but sweet smile right at me. I immediately distrusted it.

"Missing Edward much?" her voice was kind but there was taunting deep in her eyes. When I didn't answer, she hit make across the face. I gasped out, too surprised to scream out in pain. "Don't worry." She continued. "When I kill you, it's going to be a lot less painful than that." With that, she turned away and walked out the door, leaving me stunned on the floor. I quickly recovered and went to the door. I tried opening it but the handle wouldn't budge, obviously locked. Unsurprised, I sat down in the chair in the middle of the room, waiting for whatever was to come.

A few second later, Victoria reappeared in the room with a bunch of items in her hands. She had a black phone in one hand. When I saw what was in her other hand, I stiffened. She also had a roll of thick rope and a cloth of some sort. She set the phone down on the floor next to her then started to come towards me. I jumped up and backed up, matching her pace. She disappeared for a second until I felt her hands from behind me, taking mine in hers and jerking them behind my back. Then I felt the rope digging into my wrists, restraining me. The cloth was then wrapped around my eyes. I was tied and blindfolded, completely helpless. I felt Victoria's hand lead me forward until she set me back into the chair. I could her walking away from me then picking up the phone she had placed on the ground. She slowly dialed a number and I heard her lift it to her ear. I thought she was calling Laurent for one more favor until she sneered, "Hello Edward."

EPOV

It had been 196 days since I left my Bella. I knew I had left her hurt and broken, so why was the sun still shining? Why was the Earth still spinning? Why were people still smiling like nothing was wrong when _everything _was wrong; when Bella was the only thing that mattered. Alice's visions had shown me that Bella was still in pain from my leaving. I knew she would eventually get over me, but she was still upset. If she was saddened, shouldn't everything else be saddened as well?

My phone vibrated in my pocket, breaking me from my train of thought. I dug through my pocket until I felt it in my hand. I looked at the caller I.D. It wasn't a number I recognized. Did Alice get a new phone again?

"Alice?" I answered the phone.

"Hello Edward." I froze. Victoria's calling didn't have to do anything with Bella, did it?

Apparently it did. "Bella and I are just having a little fun." She continued. "It's a shame that you'll probably never see her again."

I clenched my fists in anger, nearly breaking the phone. Victoria had no right to take Bella. "What do you want?" I growled. "Just tell me and I'll do it."

"Honestly, Edward," Victoria began slowly. "I don't really believe that you love this plain average human. You just love her blood." She ignored me when I hissed at the lie. "Therefore, I'm making a test just for you. All you have to do is come to the place where Bella and I will be waiting. There, you must drink some of her blood. You'll probably just end up draining her completely." She laughed. "If you refuse this offer, I'll kill her. If you don't come, I'll kill her. And don't try anything to get yourself out of this. Call me back when you've decided." The line went dead.

I didn't like the fact that I would be drinking some of Bella's blood. I didn't want anything to harm her. But if taking a little blood from her would keep her from getting killed, then I would perform this task, no doubt.

I had already tasted some of her blood, but its full flavor had been concealed by the venom that I had sucked out. Could I still drink from her with nothing else mingling in her veins? I didn't know what to do, so I began dialing a number into the cell phone.


	3. Blinded

Chapter 3: APOV

_Edward was quickly dialing my phone number with a pained expression pasted on his face. I take my phone out and answer it. He asks me what I see in the future for Bella because her life is in danger…_

My phone was gripped in my hand before my vision was over.

What was _that_ all about? There was no way Bella was in danger. Aside from her everyday clumsiness, her life couldn't be in so much of a jeopardy that Edward had to call me for help.

Right on cue, my phone buzzed against my palm. I flipped it open before it could vibrate again.

"What Edward?" I asked, annoyed. Why did he suddenly decide to call me now, anyway? He had been completely isolated from the rest of the family for the past few months. The least he could do was stop by and say "Hi" for once.

"Alice, I need you to see Bella's future," Edward frantically pleaded. "Victoria has taken her! If I don't do anything now, her life is at risk. The only way to get her back is to suck some of her blood. But I don't know if I can do that. Even though I had to drink the venom from James out of her bloodstream, I hadn't exactly tasted the full flavor. What if she dies because I kill her, Alice? What if-"

"Enough!" I cut him off. He was talking too fast and too much now. "Hold on," I told him. I placed the phone next to me then pressed my fingers into my temples. I squeezed my eyes shut, desperately trying to find Bella.

Nothing. I could see nothing about her. I tried again, squinting my eyes even tighter. Still nothing. Why couldn't I find Bella? Would we be too late?

I reached down and scooped up my phone, undecided of what to tell Edward. I didn't need to see the future to know his reaction.

"Edward…"

"Well?"

"I um, can't seem to find her…"

"_What?!"_ Edward growled. I flinched at his outburst. He could become very scary when he was mad. "What do you mean you can't find her?"

Now it was my turn to be mad. He avoids any contact with me for seven months because he didn't want to leave the love of his life behind, even if it did make her safer. Now, he comes crying back to me because it turns out that Bella _isn't_ safe. Big shocker.

"You brought this all on yourself, Edward!" I yelled at him. "But instead of wasting time criticizing you, I'm not going to. Bella's life is racing against time and we have to hurry before we're too late for her. Meet me at the Newark airport by 7:00 a.m. We'll take the next flight to Forks."

He must have been in a big hurry to get out of Maine because he hung up without saying "Goodbye."

I searched around the apartment that Jasper and I were currently living in. I opened the drawer in the bedroom and found what I needed: some stationary and a pen.

_Jasper_, I wrote. _By the time you get back from your hunting trip, I'll probably be on a plane with__Edward. We need to get back to Forks. Bella is in trouble. Victoria kidnapped her and we need to save her before something horrible goes wrong. I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly, but I'll be safe, I promise. I love you._

_ -Alice_

I folded it over and placed it on the bed. I hoped he would stay here even after he read it. I couldn't bear it if something bad happened to another person I loved.

EPOV

_Could this plane go any slower?_ I thought as my fingers curled up until they were clenched against the seat. Even with my furious mood, I managed to calm myself and relax my hands. She's going to be fine, she's going to be fine…

I glared out the window. This was all my fault. If only I had found a way to stay with her _without _constantly putting her in danger. I had only wanted to keep her safe, but now she's a hostage of a vampire who wants to kill her. And on top of that, I had Bella believe that I didn't love her anymore. It was an absolute lie. Could she not see that I would do anything for her, even if it meant leaving her?

I never deserved Bella. I don't even deserve to live…

_Why. Can't. I. See. Her?! _ Alice's outraged thoughts rang through my head. I wondered about them for a second. Why couldn't she see Bella?

I decided to ask her that. I turned to Alice who was crunched in the seat next to me. Her back was arched over her knees and her hands were grabbing her head. Her eyes were closed very tightly; her eyelids could've broken if she squeezed them any tighter. She must have had a hard time with not being able to locate Bella.

"Why do you think that is, Alice?" I asked. "Why do you think you can't see her at all?"

Alice slowly unwrapped herself from her pained position. Her sun-colored eyes swept along the aisle until they wheeled back to mine.

"I have a few theories," she began, talking in a hushed whisper. "Firstly, because Victoria might kill her before we get to her. Or you might kill her when you drink her blood." Alice must have seen my anguished expression because she quickly added, "But I highly doubt that those are the reasons. My next theory is that because I had been so out of tune with someone I love for a few months, I just can't see her anymore. But I think the real reason of why she's gone missing from my visions is because she's found the La Push werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Bella was with a pack of mutant dogs? No, this couldn't be true.

Alice nodded, her face annoyed. "Remember when Carlisle made the treaty to stay off of Ephraim Black's land a few years ago? Those werewolves were only created when vampires showed up. Now that Victoria and Laurent came back to Washington, the dogs are created once again."

I groaned. First Victoria, and now a pack of werewolves come to invade Bella's life. I just hoped that those dogs didn't get in my way.


	4. Never Coming Back

**A/N Hello my lovely readers! Thnx for the nice reviews! Thnx so much for reading my first story. I usually update my story within 5 days after the last update, so dnt giv up on me. Thank you!! **** Oh one more thing. Do you think I should drag Jacob in the story or leave him out? Vote by putting "Jacob" in the reviews if u want him in or put "No Jacob" in the review box if I shouldn't put him in the story. Thank you! Yours truly, Sn0wyDayz**

Chapter 4: BPOV

My back and arms were sore and my head felt like a knife had been pierced through my cranium. My wrists screamed in protest at the bonds that burned my skin. My legs were stiff from sitting for hours and hours. But the worst part about my kidnap was knowing that Edward wouldn't come for me. He had said so himself.

_"You… don't… want me?" I had asked him._

_ "No." His answer had been short but it meant so many things to me. I knew this would happen one day, that he would finally realize that I wasn't good enough for him; that he would run away from me and would never return, along with my happiness…_

I wrenched myself away from the memory. If he would never return, then I would just have to accept the hideous truth. So what if I was killed? Charlie and Renee would be devastated, but the idea of dying was strangely pleasant to me now. If happiness was never going to find its way back to me, then what was the point of living anymore?

The blindfold was suddenly yanked away from my eyes and Victoria stood before me.

"Your precious _Edward,"_ she spat at his name while I flinched at it. "is coming to save you." She was mocking me now. There was no way that Edward would get away from his distractions just to save me.

I just remained silent as I gazed evenly at her. If Victoria wanted to avenge James so badly, then why didn't she just kill me now?

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Victoria questioned me. "You're not going to rejoice or cheer or anything like that?"

_No. _I said mentally. _Because he's not coming back and you and I both know it._

When I didn't answer, something cold and hard striked me across my face. An uncontrollable gasp of pain escaped my mouth. I quickly recovered and glared up at her. She could hit me all she wanted, for I would not give in to her torture so easily.

Victoria must have seen fury and bravery in my eyes, for she let out a snarl of annoyance, then stomped out of the room. _It's a shame that she doesn't always get what she_ _wants_, I thought grimly.

EPOV

The orange sky gradually folded into a thick sheet of gray clouds. We were almost there. I looked away from the airplane window to glance over at Alice, who was still curled up into a ball of pain.

"Alice," I touched her arm. "We're going to be landing soon."

The only response I got from her was a groan. I sighed and then turned back towards the window. It wasn't long until a voice overhead squawked, "We are now landing in Seattle. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and…" I drowned the voice out. It would only be a matter of hours until I saw Bella again. Bella, I'm coming to get you…

**A/N Yes, I know this chapter was very short but I'll update ASAP. Btw, did u read my comment in the beginning of the chapter?? If u didn't then plz do; it could mean a lot for my next chapter. Thank you!! –Sn0wyDayz**


	5. Depression Revealed

**A/N Hello everybody!! If you read the last chapter then u know that I needed to know whether u wanted Jacob in the story or not. I have decided that I will not b adding him so no offense to all of u Jacob fans out there. Also no offense to the ppl who wanted to vote, I just couldn't wait long enough to write this chapter. Many apologies!! Maybe I can make it up to you by giving u the 5****th**** chapter of my story. –Sn0wyDayZ**

Chapter 5: APOV

Edward was off the plane as soon as we landed. I slowly unfolded myself from my curled position and grudgingly followed him, stomping off the plane. I was outraged. I still couldn't pinpoint Bella's location anywhere, though I had tried throughout the flight. The only thing that kept me from screaming in fury was my worry for her. Yes, I was angry, but my concern for her overshadowed every other emotion that I was feeling. Why did everything bad always end up finding my some-what-of a sister?

I walked on through the airport, scanning through the crowds of people in hope of finding Edward. He was nowhere in sight. Why couldn't he wait for once?

I followed his scent, which led me out the door. Outside, his smell twined with the moist perfume of trees, moss, rain… I had missed Washington so much.

A hand that matched my skin temperature snatched my arm and dragged me into a black, polished car that looked like it could drive as fast as I could run.

"Ow!" I complained. "You could've _told_ me to get in the car instead of yanking me into it."

Edward acted as if I hadn't spoken-his blank eyes stared straight ahead on the endless black miles of the road that seemed the stretch further and further as we drove on.

"You could've waited, too." I grumbled. He suddenly turned to me with the fiercest expression on his face. I sat, stunned at his sudden mood swing.

"That's the problem," he whispered. "I'm tired of waiting. I've waited for her for a hundred years, but now she's gone again. I can't wait anymore." With that, the car ride was silent for the rest of the way.

BPOV

I could feel my back bending forward as I fell further into my slumber. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept, and I just needed to get away from reality for a few hours. But I decided that my nap needed to be put to a hold when Victoria's voice from outside made me snap my eyes open.

I could hear her right outside in the hallway, obviously talking to someone. I strained to hear more.

"_Of course_ I'll tell you where Bella is. Be patient Edward." Victoria's words seeped through my body, leaving me frozen with my blood boiling in rage. She probably wasn't talking to Edward at all. She was just pretending to; just so I could hope that he was coming for me when he really wasn't.

"Yes… yes…" she continued. "But before I tell you anything, you have to promise that you will do that test that I made for you." What was Victoria talking about _now_? Could she really be talking with Edward?

"I can hear that the two of you need to discuss some things before making a final decision." Victoria said. "I'll call you back in two hours." I heard the sound of a cell phone being shut, and then the steps of Victoria nearing towards the room that I was in.

Before I knew it, my hands were released from the painful ropes. I flexed my fingers out, enjoying the moment of freedom.

Victoria grabbed my elbow and steered me out the door and in front of a door that had the word _RESTROOM _pasted on the front. Even though she was a vampire who wanted to kill me, Victoria still knew about my human needs. She waited outside when I pushed myself through the door.

The restroom was dirty and cold, just like the room that I had been locked away in. Cobwebs decorated the walls and when I inhaled, I quickly coughed out a cloud of dust. How old was this factory?

Ignoring the grime that encased me, I opened a stall door that creaked under my hand.

After coming out, I rinsed my hands, as well as my face. Using my hand, I wiped away the filth from a mirror that hung over the sinks. When I saw what it showed back, I gasped in surprise.

The girl in the mirror looked scared and thin with heavy purple circles that made a ring around her eyes. Her skin was pale white and her face was dotted with bruises. And her eyes were… were empty. I could see miles and miles of depression in her warm brown eyes.

I gazed back at my reflection. Was this really what I looked like? Was this really what I was feeling? Not wanting to see anymore of myself, I rushed out of the bathroom.

Victoria was still waiting outside for me. Without any comment, she gripped my elbow again and took me back to my room. There, she held my wrists behind my back while she dug some rope back into my skin. With a grim smile, Victoria left the room, leaving no sound but the _click _of the door as she locked it behind her. I sat down in the wooden chair once again.

I slowly realized that I had always known that I was as sad as what my reflection showed me. Edward was my happiness, my light, my love… And within a blink of an eye, he vanished. I was nothing without him; just the miserable background character that you spot in plays or movies. When we were together-when I was happy, I had always known deep down that I would never have a happy ending with my angel…

EPOV

I had no idea where I was going, but I did know one thing: I had to find my Bella.

Where could she possibly be? I was completely useless. I didn't have a single clue to where she could've gone, and Alice couldn't see her future. I groaned in frustration.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I slid it out and looked at the caller I.D. It was Victoria. I immediately answered it.

"Where's Bella?" I snarled. "Tell me where she is!"

"_Of course_ I'll tell you where Bella is. Be patient Edward." Victoria's acidic voice came from the other line.

"Please… just tell me if she's still alive." I pleaded.

"Yes."

"And you'll tell me where to find her?"

"Yes."

I sighed in relief. We could still save her.

"But before I tell you anything, you have to promise that you will do the test that I made for you." I tensed, for I had forgotten that in order to save her I needed to take in some blood from her, which I probably couldn't do.

"Edward, tell her that you'll do it." Alice commanded from beside me.

"No! I'll just end up killing Bella!" I growled.

"No you won't!" Alice argued. "And if you don't take the test, Victoria will end up killing her anyway!"

"I can hear that the two of you need to discuss some things before making a final decision." Victoria said from the speaker, breaking our argument. "I'll call you back in two hours." The line went dead.

"Edward, it's the only way to save Bella." Alice whispered.

I couldn't just find her and take her away, and the only way to locate her was by telling Victoria that I would accept her test.

"I know." I answered Alice, defeat strong in my voice.


	6. Reunited

**A/N Hello everyone!! I was flattered by ur reviews, so I give u all a big THANK YOU!!! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, so keep reading. Sn0wyDayZ**

Chapter 6: APOV

The navy sky overhead began to turn a purplish color until outlines of pink encircled the whole atmosphere. Edward paced back and forth in front of the car, occasionally glancing at his phone that was grasped in his hand. Victoria had not called back after our last confrontation, so Edward had gone into complete "break-down" mode.

"Edward." I stuck my head out of the car window when the pink ring melted over the blue completely. "It's going to get sunny soon; you should get back in the car."

He completely ignored me, continuing to stride back and forth until the sky spilled into a pale orange. His skin started to shimmer; I had to get him back in the car where no one would see him.

Edward shook his head. "No one is going to see me." he reassured me. He went back to his pacing.

The buzz of his phone pierced the quiet morning. Edward flung his phone open after eyeing the caller I.D.

"Victoria." He greeted her, his voice flat.

"Hello, Edward." Victoria responded, her voice saturated with pleasure. "I'm sorry for the delay; I was just having some fun with Bella."

Edward didn't respond; he stared at nothing in particular as his eyes turned a darker and darker shade.

"Anyway," Victoria continued. "I'm assuming that you are willing to take this… this _assignment_ that I planned for you. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Edward said evenly. "You are."

"Excellent. I guess I have to tell you where we are now. We are just right outside of Forks in an old clothing factory." Victoria told him. "And I'll remind you one more time: Don't even try to get you or Bella out of this, because either way, she's going to die." The line went dead.

Edward was in the driver's side in a flash. His foot slammed against the gas pedal and we were zooming down the long, winding road.

BPOV

What time was it? What day was it? How long have I been here? I sighed in frustration; I didn't know anything.

But I did know one thing, and it was the fact that a vampire who wanted to kill me abducted me and now my one true love was never coming back. Realizing this, I closed my eye lids and started to feel tears burn beneath them.

What had I gotten myself into? I should've told myself to stay away from _him _right when I first met him. I should've walked away right when he glared at me on my first day, right when I knew he was a vampire, right when he kissed me…

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I knew I would've been safer without him in my life, but would I have been happier?

No. I wouldn't have. The short time I had with him would always remain the happiest memories of my life, even if he wasn't here to share them with.

When I heard the door open, I opened my eyes as well. Sure enough, Victoria was standing before me.

"Don't worry," she cooed in a mocking voice. "Edward is coming to save you."

Something shiny that was held in Victoria's hand caught my eye. It was a knife.

She wanted to torture me? Fine. I had nothing to lose anymore.

But she didn't slash me in an agonizing way. She simply walked up to me, pressed the knife on the side of my neck, and pricked the skin there. It didn't hurt badly, but I felt the blood run down my body.

As if she had never done anything, Victoria walked calmly out of the room. I felt a wave of panic; what was going to happen?

I sat there for a few minutes, being crushed by suspense, when I heard more than one pair of feet coming down the hallway. Before I could even guess who it was, _he_ was there.

EPOV

I pulled up to the factory within 5 minutes of leaving our place beside the road. I took a quick look-over of the building as soon as I was out of the car.

It was obviously abandoned; cracks and fissures stuck to every brick. The sign that had once stated what type of factory it was had been faded out so much that I couldn't read it.

Ignoring the scenery, I raced inside the nearest door and nearly ran into Victoria who was waiting on the other side.

"Don't get too anxious." Victoria laughed. I glared at her. "Follow me." She motioned me forward with her hand. I immediately followed.

Alice quickly caught up and walked beside me. Her thoughts were about Bella and I couldn't blame her. This would be the first time seeing Bella in months. What would her reaction be when she saw us?

Victoria thoughts were centered around Bella as well. She was thinking about how she had cut Bella a few minutes before our arrival. She wanted me to suck Bella's blood without biting her, so she had left a gash for me to drink out of.

_I don't want her to become a vampire. _Victoria thought. _She could easily kill me for this…_

Victoria abruptly stopped in front of a closed, moldy door. She took out a key from her back pocket and stuck it in the keyhole. With a swish of her hand, the door latched open.

Bella was sat in a chair, her hands restrained behind her. She was thin, so thin that her ribs pocked out from her sides. Her hair and face was coated in dust and red was oozing out of her throat.

She looked up and I realized that the worst part was her eyes. They flickered every emotion when they landed on me. Betrayal, sadness, hurt… She was in pain, and it was entirely my fault.

I took a step towards her, then another, until I was right in front of her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I leaned down towards her neck.


	7. Finally

Chapter 7

BPOV

The pain was tormenting. Nothing but pure agony radiating from my neck. No, it wasn't as painful as my encounter with James, but it was painful enough.

My body tried to discard the fiery ache in my throat, but my only response was trying to writhe myself away from the torture. As I struggled, my vision became worse along with my strength. My sight blurred up as if I were putting on glasses with lenses that were too strong for my eyes. I could feel the energy in my muscles being sucked away, just like my blood.

The last thing I saw was a bronze crown of perfect hair brushing into my neck, and then I could see nothing.

EPOV

The flavor was so overwhelming, so excruciating… so _delicious._ I was single minded as I pulled more blood from her body, enjoying each ounce of liquid that came into contact with my mouth. This was nothing like I had ever imagined. This was the true taste of Bella's blood.

I don't know how long I drank; seconds? Minutes? Hours? Either way, it didn't matter, for a voice in my head shouted _Enough! _ Though I was killing her, the monster in me loved this human girl too. Realizing this, I ripped myself from her skin and flew back until I felt the wall against my shoulders. I had to get away from her so I wouldn't be able to hurt her again.

In one swift motion, Alice tore off Victoria's head, grabbed a lighter out of her back pocket, and lit the remains of the beast into scorching flames.

I was a little disappointed; I had wanted to kill Victoria myself for all of the things she had done to my Bella. But my glumness didn't matter now. Mouthing the words _Thank you _to Alice, I turned back to Bella, who was leaned back into the chair, her eyes closed and her throat bloody.

She was finally safe. She was finally mine again.

**A/N I know its short, but I have like eight tests tomorrow so I gtg. I'll update ASAP. Sorry!!**


	8. Truth

Chapter 8

BPOV

I was aware of the stiff bandages that were taped across my neck, and that familiar honey-sweet vampire smell that filled my nose. My body was numb, and I knew that I didn't have enough energy to walk around.

Voices started to fade within my hearing. I strained to hear more.

"No Edward, you didn't hurt her all too bad," a calm yet relaxed voice reassured. "She only needed three stitches in her neck. She'll be fine."

It took me a moment to realize that these voices were talking about me. Was I fine? No, not at all. The love of my life came back only to almost have me as a snack, and I knew that there was no way that he could still love me. If I wanted to save myself from nonstop heartbreak later, then I would have to deal with Edward now. Sighing as I did, I opened my eyes.

I was on one of the Cullen's unnecessary huge sofas, propped up by a firm pillow. I was in their living room, in their home that looked brand new as if they had never left. No free dust motes floating in the air, no white sheets covering furniture, and strangely no pain ripping out of my chest.

Before me, seven beautiful statues were watching me warily. Everyone was there; Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett… even Rosalie. No one spoke a word as they continued to visualize my every move. I swallowed then took a deep breath. Then I spoke.

"Er, thank you," I began awkwardly, "for saving my life." I looked into Alice and Edward's eyes as I spoke. Another round of silence crowded the room. I didn't know what else to say. Silently, I got up and began to walk towards the front door. The stiffness in my body would have probably made fall if two long, white arms hadn't caught me and held me up.

I looked up, thinking it was Alice who had been my rescuer. But it was Edward, his breathtaking face just centimeters away from mine.

"Bella," was all he breathed. I could feel color rise into my face, and I could feel my lungs trying to grasp more air.

"Everyone, I would like to have a few words with Bella alone," Edward said, not even looking up to acknowledge his family. His family understood; they glided out the door one by one. Carlisle threw me a friendly smile, Esme blew me a kiss, Alice grinned at me, Jasper nodded at me, Emmett chuckled silently, and Rosalie gave me a timid wave. Then the room was empty aside from me and Edward.

I turned to face him. I guessed that I was going to suffer the after-shock of the pain later, whether I wanted to or not.

He sat us down on the couch, keeping one arm wrapped around my waist. He began to speak.

"Bella. I- I'm sorry. For leaving you, for Victoria, for almost killing you… for everything." Edward paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I won't be offended if you have moved on; I would completely understand. After all, I am why you have suffered, I don't deserve to exist any-"

"Please stop," I pleaded, covering my ears with the palms of my hands. I couldn't take this anymore. He always blamed himself for my depression, even when it was far from his fault. "I'm not suffering," I lied, "and I haven't moved on. Even though you don't love me, I will never move on. I can understand why you left me, but what I don't understand is why you came back for me. In the forest, you had said that you didn't-"

"Isabella. Marie. Swan." His voice whipped out. "Do you honestly think that I don't love you anymore?" He didn't wait for my reply. "I have always loved you, and I will always love you. When I left you… it was nothing but a pure lie! I wanted you to have a happy, human life, but I was wrong for putting lies into your head." I shook my head, but he continued anyway.

"I was surprised, though," Edward murmured. "You didn't even scream at me that I was a liar, that I _did _love you. You swallowed up my fake words so quickly…"

"Edward," My voice was hoarse. "It never made any sense for you to love me. I- I'm not a vampire like you. I'm not strong, beautiful, fast, or amazing like you. It made perfect sense to me when you said that you were leaving me. But now, when you say that you still want me… I'm just confused."

"You don't see yourself very clearly," he told me. And with that, he leaned in and kissed me. And I knew that he was telling the truth.

**A/N Ok, this is then end and my first fanfic. What did you think? I thought it was pretty lame, so I'm starting a new story. Be sure to read it! Snowy**


End file.
